Jenna West
The widowed waitress who is dating Robert Bancroft. Early Life Born in Camden, Jenna grew up there and became rather savvy about London life, not afraid to do menial jobs to support herself. She however met and loving man Frank as she was there doing her job as a waitress. The two soon became an item and got married and spent several years in happy married bliss. Things sadly changed when her husband got cancer and despite doing everything he soon passed away. Devastated and the lifestyle she once had dropped, Jenna was forced to do what she had to once again to make ends meat which is being a waitress. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 46 She comes to Grasmere Valley to live as well as work as a waitress at The Moogles cafe. What's Going in Grasmere Valley? (Podcast) Episode 6 Court TV Judge Jackie is in town with her show on Court TV and Jenna West is there wanting to have her case heard. She brings to court Robrt Bancroft and accuses him of abusing him. Robert categorically denied such. Jenna explains in court that Robert had initially shown her kindness and love but then one day grabbed her and said hateful things to her. The next day he would come and then be all sweet. She also mentions he had a gift for her but never supplied it. Robert pleads his case that he is innocent. Jenna however has witnesses such as Bassoon and Trudy Mint who saw everything on her side as well as many in the court room his fate had been sealed and he was ordered to pay Jenna £5000. Robert also reveals the gift was a dog. Episode 7 The One Where The Bank Robbery Goes Wrong And Was Not Put On The West End It turns out that it was not Robert Bancroft who did the awful things to Jenna but in fact Sean Bancroft something which is revealed when he is trying to rob the bank. Sean had gone to the cafe when Robert was away and was very mean to Jenna West causing for everyone to despise and hate Robert and be prejudice to him. The fact it was on TV was just a plus. Then his plan was to steal the money from the prison, run away and get his brother thrown in prison who despite his protestations due to the towns prejudice they would look him up and being identical and having the same DNA Robert would be thrown away and Sean benefited. However Sean had one problem, he robbed at the same time Robert Bancroft is at the bank! This causes great confusion as to whose who and Jenna even goes into the bank and their is confusion but in the end Sean ends up getting arrested after Robert showing his concern with Jenna as opposed to Sean, which was an idea Dutch had based on King Solomon and the ladies with the two babies which he suggested to use to Nanny Prescot to find out who was really who.. Robert once again mentions about the gift of a dog, this time to Jenna causing for Nanny Prescot who is there to believe the dog Buddy belongs to Robert. Jenna realising the mistake as do the town offer their apologises and Jenna and Robert anew their love. Episode 8 I Want A Friend Nanny Prescot talks to Peter Rupert as she believes the dog Buddy belongs to Robert and was the dog Robert was to give Jenna for a gift. At the end of the episode Jack Jackson who suspected that the dog belonged to Robert takes it away much to Peter's distress to do testing to see if it is the dog that Robert lost. Episode 9 All the Single Leapers It is confirmed through testing that Jack Jackson carried out that the dog belongs to Robert but also the dog ends up running away and is missing! Episode 10 Bible Bee Nancy Forster runs to Kevin Davis and exclaims to her that she is going on the Bible Bee show on Spirit TV. Kevin wonders if Nancy will be able to win as her scriptural memorization is not the best. He begins to talk to Nanny Prescot about it and Nanny Prescot definitely believes Nancy will not win and also recalls the time that Nancy Forster thought Noughts and Crosses was based on a true story and based a class project on such a notion. Nancy comes back and shows the pair the promo video done by the host of the show Dr Tameila Whatsgoingon which they are horrified by with her prosperity gospel spouting and obsession of locusts. When they heard a dog is the prize Kevin theorises that the dog is Buddy to Nanny Prescot whom is not sure. Nanny Prescot wants someone else to be in the show to try and win the prize as they will be better than Nancy. They however can't find anyone else and end up with Jack Jackson, Robert Bancroft, Peter Rupert and Jenna West go to the live show to support Nancy but primarily to find out if the dog is Buddy. Nancy doesn't get the quote but none of the contestants win as Jack Jackson who is at the back proves the dog belongs to Robert and is Buddy. Dr Tameila is angry at this and views Jack as a locusts however the show is closed by Jack and with the threat of being arrested Dr Tameila relents and the dog is returned to Robert. Buddy ends up being given by Robert and Jenna to Peter as they are so thankful for everything he had done for Buddy. Nanny Prescot objects to this as she thought they were almost making break through for Peter without the dog but Peter accepts Buddy. Episode 18 2020 Vision Jenna is at the the town hall meeting for 2020 vision to see in the new years eve to new years day. Wilma Timber is also there and complains that Jenna has been sitting at her seat she has a plaque on and wants this stopped. Jenna says how she never saw Wilma at church before or that there were assigned seats and Nanny Prescot dismisses that there should be assigned chairs and James Dontos dismisses such an objection. Also the incident involving Sean trying to impersonate Robert to steal money and blame him is referenced by Nanny Prescot when the town is looking back at what happened during the year in 2019. Episode 24 Life is a Dance She dances with Robert Bancroft for the annual dance marathon competition. The couple finish 16th with Les Knotts and Tina Lincoln winning the competition.